The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea rose class, which was created by crossing as seed parent the variety known as ‘Korcilmo’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,580, and an unnamed, undistributed seedling as pollen parent.